Sequel 'Memories'
by cuttiekyu
Summary: wonkyu story


sequel memories yang juga reupload :)

Main Cast : cho kyuhyun, choi siwon

Other cast : lee donghae, shim changmin, jung yunho, zhoumi

Warning : sebelumnya baca 'memories' dulu ya biar nyambung J

Kyuhyun memandang sebal seorang namja tampan yang duduk dekat jendela kona beans tempatnya berkerja, namja itu –choi siwon- yang sejak tadi memandanginya sambil tersenyum dan sesekali melambai saat kyuhyun tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya semakin membuatnya kesal, kyuhyun jadi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat siwon tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

**Flashback (kyu pov)**

**"hai cho kyuhyun, benar itu namamu bukan? perkenalkan aku choi siwon" ucap seorang namja tiba-tiba, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya bingung karena kaget, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kaget bila ada seorang namja yang emmm harus di akui tampan dan cukup aneh muncul secara tiba – tiba didepanmu saat kalian sedang serius melayani pelanggan, reaksi kalian pasti akan sama sepertiku.**

**"kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil namja yang bernama siwon itu lagi yang berhasil membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.**

**"Ehemm" aku berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaraku yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang sangking terkejutnya "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanyaku seramah mungkin, aku bisa dimarahi teukkie hyung pemilik cafe tempat ku berkerja kalau berlaku tidak sopan pada pelanggan.**

**"aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, namaku choi siwon" namja itu semakin menyodorkan tangannya didepanku, aku hanya memandang tangannya ragu, kutatap berkeliling cafe karena suasana tiba – tiba menjadi sunyi, ternyata para pelayan dan pelanggan sedang memandangi kami seakan sedang menonton drama, rupanya suara siwon saat mengajaknya berkenalan tadi cukup keras dan menarik perhatian banyak orang.**

**Kupandangi lagi tangannya, lalu dengan ragu kusambut tangan itu "c-cho kyuhyun" ucapku, jujur saja aku sangat malu diperhatikan banyak orang seperti ini semoga saja setelah ini namja –aneh- ini cepat pergi. Kulihat dia tersenyum sangat lebarsampai menampilkan dua lesung pipinya saat aku menyambut tangannya dan dia langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan satu tangannya lagi yang bebas.**

**"teria kasih kyuhyun-ssi, ahh bolehkah aku memanggilmu kyuhyun-ah?, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap namja itu masih dengan senyumnya dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong di dalam cafe.**

**(kyu pov end)**

Sejak hari itu siwon selalu datang ke kona beans saat jam makan siang, benar – benar makan siang atau hanya sekedar menyapa kyuhyun.

.

.

(siwon pov)

Kupandangi kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan, sesekali dia melirikku dan memberikan death glare yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan padaku yang justru kubalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan yang kurasa semakin membuatnya kesal tapi dia justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimataku. sejak tadi dia sangat sibuk, wajar saja cafe sangat ramai, ahh dia pasti sangat lelah kasian sekali kyunnieKU, haruskah aku protes pada managernya?

Aku memikirkan cara agar dia bisa istirahat sebentar, dan sepertinya aku punya ide bagus "pelayan" ucapku memanggil kyuhyun, kulihat dia mendengus sebal dan dan dengan terpaksa menghampiriku

"ada apa tuan?" ucapnya malas, ahh lucu sekali

"kenapa menjawabku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka melayaniku?" tanyaku pura-pura kesal

"tentu saja tidak tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

"aahh sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau melayaniku, aku panggil yang lain saja dan bersiaplah kulaporkan pada managermu karena tidak sopan pada pelanggan" ucapku sambil hendak berdiri

"ahh anni tuan maaf" kyuhyun menarik tanganku, dapat kurasakan kulitnya yang halus

"saya benar-benar minta maaf" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil membungkuk membuatku tidak tega

"baiklah tapi ada syaratnya" ucapku masih berusaha menampilkan wajah kesal padahal aku sangat ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya itu, ahh bagaimana ada namja semanis dan selucu ini

"apa tuan?"

"pertama jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja siwon atau hyung" ucap siwon

"tapi..." kulihat dia hendak menolak jadi langsung kupotong ucapannya

"baiklah kalau kau mau kulaporkan"

"anni, baiklah tu-eh hyung" jawabnya ragu

Aku tersenyum senang "syarat yang kedua"

"kenapa syaratnya banyak sekali" keluhnya

"ini yang terakhir, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah" aku hendak pergi dan dia menahan tanganku lagi

"b-baiklah aku akan menurutinya"

"duduklah" perintahku, dia duduk di kursi tepat didepanku denga ragu "temani aku makan" ucapku lagi, dia memandangku hendak protes "kalau kau takut dimarahi atasanmu tenang saja aku sudah meminta izin" aku berusaha meyakinkannya, ohh ayolah apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan choi siwon kalau hanya menyita seorang pelayan manin untuk menemaninya itu hal yang sangat mudah tentu kalian ingat bukan siapa choi siwon.

Aku kembali meneruskan makanku, sambil memandanginya yang tampak gelisah di kursinya, ohh betapa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja manis ini, tetapi kenapa sangat sulit menjadikannya milikku, selain karena sikap kyuhyun yang tampak kurang suka padaku juga dia merupakan incaran banyak namja terutama 'trio kwek-kwek' itu yang slalu mengejar-ngejar kyunnieKU, aku baru mengetahui hal ini saat selalu berkunjung di kona beans, pasti 'mereka' selalu datang untuk menemui kyunnie, haruskah aku memberi tahu siapa saja mereka? Mereka adalah ...

"KYUHYUNNIE, CHAGIYA, CUTE KYU" tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan tiga orang namja yang baru saja memesuki kona beans dan langsung membuat keributan

Baru saja aku ingin memberitahu siapa mereka, mereka sudah datang haaaahhhh.

(siwon pov end)

Changmin, yunho, dan zhoumi memasuki kone beans untuk menemui pujaan hati mereka, mata mereka menacari – cari keberadaan kyuhyun, dan setelah menemukannya mereka langsung menghampiri kyuhyun sambil membawa beberapa hadiah seperti bungan, coklat dan boneka.

"hyunnie"

"chagiya"

"cute kyu" ucap mereka berbarengan sambilmenyodorkan hadiah yang mereka bawa.

"hyunnie hyung membawakan bunga untukmu, lihat cantik bukan walaupun tentu saja tidak secantik hyunnieku" rayu yunho

"minggir hyun, cute kyu pasti lebih menyukai boneka dariku" changmin menggeser posisi yunho

"ahh kalian minggir, chagi aku membawa coklat untukmu" zhoumi mengulurkan coklatnya kehadapan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang tiga namja didepannya sambil berusaha menahan emosi, belum selesai urusannya dengan siwon muncul lagi trio namja menyebalkan ini. "kalian kenapa selalu menggangguku?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"tentu saja karena kami mencintaimu" jawab yunho disambut anggukan changmin dan zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustari tidak tau apalagi yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi namja –namja ini , sampai tiba – tiba ada yang menariknya untuk meninggalkan cafe itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan siwon yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak tahan melihat kyunnienya di goda oleh trio kwek-kwek, hal itu tentu saja menghasilkan protes dari tiga namja tersebut

"yakkk! Mau dibawa kemana hyunnie?" teriak yunho, begitupun changmin dan zhoumi yang mengumpat siwon karena membawa kabur kyuhyun.

.

.

"siwon hhyungghh hahh tunggu seben-tar" ucap kyuhyun sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya karena sejak tadi siwon mengajaknya berjalan cepat padahal mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kona beans.

"hyunghh hhh" ucap kyuhyun lagi dan berhasil, siwon menengok ke arahnya dan berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman siwon lalu meletakkannya dilutut sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Siwon tampak merasa bersalah "kau lelah kyunnie?, ahh maaf tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikan minum" tampa menunggu jawaban kyuhyun siwon langsung melesat mencari minuman untuk kyuhyun beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebotol minuman "ini minumlah kyu" ucapnya

Tampa pikir panjang kyuhyun langsung meminumnya. Siwon mengajak kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang ada di sebuah taman.

"kenapa kau membawaku keluar?"tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"aku hanya tidak suka mereka menggodamu, lebih tepatnya cemburu" aku siwon

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap siwon "cemburu? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku"

"bukannya bukan, tapi belum" tegas siwon "dan akan kupastikan tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi siapa-siapamu" tambahnya lagi sambil memandang lembut kyuhyun sampai membuat namja manis itu salah tingkah

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, maksudku apa hyung menyukaiku?"

"tentu saja, tapi lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun"

DEG DEG entah kenapa jantung kyuhyun berdebar lebih cepat saat siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatapnya, kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan jantungnya "kenapa hyung mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi

"apakah kau percaya kalau kau adalah takdirku? Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mencintaimu yang kutau hanyalah jantungku bereaksi berlebihan saat aku melihat,ahh tidak bahkan saat aku hanya memikirkanmu dan aku sangat menyukainya" jawab siwon membuat namja manis disampingnya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal setulus ini padanya, bahkan dari changmin, yunho maupun zhoumi, dan kyuhyun juga sama jantungnya sering bereaksi berlebihan saat bertemu siwon, jantungnya seperti mengenali dan merindukan siwon, yah walaupun awalnya dia agak kesal dengan tingkah aneh siwon namun harus diakui dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada namja tampan ini.

"kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerah mendapatkanmu, sudah lama aku menunggu agar kita bisa bersama lagi" ucap siwon yang membuat kerutan di dahi kyuhyun.

'bersama lagi?' tanya kyuhyun dalam hati, belum sempat dia menanyakannya pada siwon, namja itu sadah berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan kyuhyun

"kajja, aku tidak mau teukkie hyungmu khawatir, dan aku juga yakin trio kwek-kwek itu sudah pergi" ucap siwon

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar julukan untuk para penggemarnya itu, tawa yang sangat indah menurut siwon, lalu menyambut tangan siwon dan membiarkan namja itu menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

Setelah hari itu siwon masih tetap mengunjungi kyuhyun di kona beans, namun ada yang berbeda, jika biasanya kyuhyun akan merasa kesal dengan kehadiran siwon sekarang dia justru senang dengan kedatangan dan tanpa di sadari justru menunggunya, dia akan tampak gelisah jika siwon datang agak terlambat, seperti saat ini, berkali – kali kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu masuk namun orang yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul padahal seharusnya dua puluh menit yang lalu dia sudah datang.

"menunggu siwon eoh?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang dikenal sebagai pemilik kona beans

"anniyo teukkie hyung" elak kyuhyun

"mengaku saja, kulihat sejak tadi kau gelisah sambil memandangi pintu"

"apakah sangat terlihat hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"hhmmm, apa kau menyukainya saeng?" tanya leeteuk pada namja yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu

"molla hyung, tapi aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada siwon hyung"

"apakah perasaan itu membuatmu hangat dan bahagia?"

"bagaimana hyung bisa tau?" tanya kyuhyun

Bukannya menjawab leeteuk justru tersenyum "kurasa kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama, cepat temuilah dia, dia sudah menunggumu di depan" ucap leeteuk sambil menunjuk siwon yang berada di luar cafe –dinding cafenya dari kaca jadi keliatan-

Kyuhyun memandang leeteuk sekali lagi, leeteuk mengangguk meyakinkan kyuhyun, setelah itu kyuhyun langsung melesat menemui siwon.

"hyung" ucap kyuhyun, perasaannya sangat bahagia saat melihat siwon apalagi setelah mendapat pencerahan(?) dari leeteuk.

"hai kyunnie, mau berjalan bersamaku?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah siwon.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman saat pertama bereka kabur dari para penggemar kyuhyun, duduk di tempat yang sama, namun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu diantara keduanya tidak ada yang memulai berbicara

"hyung"

"kyunnie" ucap mereka berbarengan

"hyung duluan saja" ucap kyuhyun

"emmm baiklah" siwon berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras "kyunnie kau ingat kan saat kita pertama kali kesini?" tanya siwon

"ne" jawab kyuhyun

"dan apa kau ingat saat kubilang aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkanmu?" tanya siwon lagi

"ne" jawab kyuhyun sambil tetap menunggu apalagi yang akan siwon katakan

"karena itu aku sekarang ada disini, bersamamu, aku ingin mewujudkannya" ucap siwon yakin, lalu tiba – tiba siwon berlutut di depan kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan namja manis itu dan menatap tetap di manik mata coklatnya.

"aku mungkin tidak seperti changmin, yunho , zhoumi dan semua laki-laki yang mengejarmu yang akan memberikanmu hadiah setiap hari tapi aku bisa menjanjikan seluruh hidupku, nafasku, dan seluruh cintaku hanya padamu cho kyuhyun" siwon menarik nafas sejenak "karna itu maukah kau mengijinkanku untuk selalu disisimu,menemanimu setiap hari dan menjadi namja yang paling beruntung karena memiliki cho kyuhyun disisinya?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun memandang siwon dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, dia tidak tau lagi mau mengatakan apa, ini terlalu indah, yang bisa dilakukan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, anggukan yang membuat dunia siwon penuh dengan bunga.

"benarkah kyunnie?" tanya siwon meyakinkan

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, kali ini siwon benar – benar melonjak kegirangan, dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

"yeahhhh, gomawo baby saranghae" ucap siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun erat

Perlahan kyuhyun membalas pelukan siwon "nado saranghae hyung" balasnya

Burung – birung, tanaman bahkan matahari yang bersinar cerah menjadi saksi bersatunya dua jiwa yang memang ditakdirkan bersama, setelah melewati banyak tantangan, hambatan, bahkan salah satu dari mereka harus mengambil keputusan yang sangat besar untuk hidupnya, saat ini biarlah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang memang sudah sepantasnya mereka rasakan.

**_'Aku mencintaimu, selamanya –kui xian'_**

**_sampai aku mati bahkan sampai kita dilahirkan kembali aku akan tetap mencintaimu.- si yuan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_omake_**

tidak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan siwon terlihat tiga orang namja yang dikenali sebagai changmin, yunho dan zhoumi menunduk lesu setelah melihat pujaan hati mereka menjadi milik orang lain, ternyata saat kyuhyun dan siwon mennggalkan kona beans tadi tiga namja ini melihat dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti wonkyu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di balik rerumputan yang menutupi mereka dari pandangan wonkyu.

"kita tidak ada harapan lagi" ucap zhoumi lesu

"kau benar koala" ucap changmin

"sudah ayo pergi" ajak yunho yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan lovey dovey wonkyu. Lalu ketiga lelaki tampan ini pun segera beranjak meninggalkan taman, namun saat mereka berbalik tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang namja mungil sampai terjatuh

"mianhae" ucap changmin sambil membantu namja itu berdiri

"kami minta maaf"tambah yunho

" gwenchana" Namja itu menjawab sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk, memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang membuat tiga namja di depannya membeku "kalau begitu permisi" namja itu meninggalkan changmin, yunho, dan zhoumi yang masih terbengong.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar dan langsung saling pandang.

"dia harus menjadi milikku" ucap zhoumi yang langsung bergegas mengejar namja yang mereka tabrak tadi

"yakkkk koala, dia milikku" diikuti oleh yunho, dan...

"kalian harus mengalah pada yang paling kecil, dia milikku" ucap cangmin tidak mau kalah dan langsung menyusul zhoumi dan yunho.

**END**


End file.
